


prank gone wrong

by nitorisource



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2234025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitorisource/pseuds/nitorisource
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto becomes the unfortunate (accidental) victim of a prank, and Sousuke is the first one to run after him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	prank gone wrong

The conversation stills noticeably as soon as Sousuke is within earshot, and he raises an eyebrow at the lot of them while they all pretend to get back to business. All he could make out was Uozumi excitedly saying he and Akira had “rigged the whole thing just a few minutes ago,” while Manami shook his head and said, “You sure you wanna do this to the captain while Iwatobi’s here?”

Sousuke guesses it’s just another stupid prank, which, he found out through the course of his enrollment, is a common thing for the Samezuka guys to do since the former captain was the one who usually started them. The first (and only) time they pranked Sousuke was when they tried to splash him with a bucket of old pool water they saved right before the pool was cleaned out, and the perpetrators paid for the joke severely when Sousuke tried to hold their heads underwater until they were flailing around enough for Rin to finally notice.

He doesn’t think twice about it, so he allows practice to go along as usual, checking the time every now and then so that he and Makoto can leave for dinner, even if it means Nanase and the rest of them have to tag along as well.

* * *

It’s taking everyone a while to get out of the showers, Sousuke thinks to himself, grimacing at the way the talkative blond of Iwatobi has come over to prod him with questions while he dresses. Nanase and Glasses Guy are on the other end of the room, though Glasses is trying to reprimand his little friend for being so intrusive.

“Makoto, you mind putting these in my locker for me?” comes Rin’s voice from down the hall. A few moments later, Makoto comes jogging briskly into the room, Rin’s goggles in his hands, and he gives Sousuke a smile as Sousuke points out Rin’s locker for him.

“Hey, you going out for dinner with us?” Rin asks with a smirk, standing with his arms crossed at the entrance of the locker room. It’s one thing to make someone your boyfriend, but it’s another thing to actually act like you’re dating, Rin has told him. Truth be told, Sousuke and Makoto haven’t done much together aside go for a few move and dinner dates. Makoto is still a little trepidatious about things like holding hands or making much contact, not like Sousuke minds. Much. He doesn’t mind much, but when Makoto is standing beside him, his body glistening and freshly showered, his beautiful olive-brown hair slicked back with a few strands hanging in front of his eyes -

“Yeah, yeah,” Sousuke grunts in response, eyes flicking away from Makoto as he pulls his shirt over his head. Makoto is still fumbling around with opening the locker, and before Sousuke can offer to help him, he finally gets the combination right.

As soon as he swings the door open, there’s a loud popping noise and suddenly Makoto’s entire front is covered in something red.

The entire room stills for a moment, all eyes to where Makoto is frozen with his hand still on the open locker door, before there’s commotion coming from down the hall. It’s boisterous, triumphant laughter from the conspiring group Sousuke had noticed earlier.

“Did it work?”

“Holy shit, captain’s going to be - “

“Wait, captain? Why are you standing here instead of…”

“Hold on, didn’t captain open…?”

A few of the Samezuka guys crowd into the room and stand with their mouths agape as they continue to stare at their prank gone wrong. Seems they’ve covered the wrong captain in red paint, and before anyone can say or do anything, Makoto is shoving his way through the exit and making a run for it.

“Makoto, wait!”

It looks like the Iwatobi guys are ready to go after him, but Sousuke is first to bolt after him. He hears Rin’s livid voice yelling at his idiotic teammates behind him, but that fades as he tries earnestly to catch up to the runaway brunet, who doesn’t know where he’s going but doesn’t plan on stopping any time soon.

When Makoto finally runs out of hallway space to run through, Sousuke can finally reach forward and grab him by the arm, and Makoto twirls around with a frenzied, pained expression on his face. He tries to press himself into the nook in the hall, trying to get smaller despite his broad build.

“Sorry,” he says as soon as Sousuke tries to open his mouth. “Sorry. I probably - I overreacted, right? It - it was just a prank, so… so, I - “

Somehow, Sousuke fits himself into the cramped space so that he and Makoto have no choice but to fit their bodies against one another. Makoto protests immediately, getting all the more flustered and panicked and terribly embarrassed about the paint splattered over his half-bare body, but Sousuke assures him it’s just an old shirt he doesn’t mind getting dirty.

“Are you okay now?” It’s a stupid question, but it’s the best Sousuke can come up with as he holds Makoto’s face in one of his large hands, looking down at him with as tender of an expression as he can muster up.

“Sorry,” Makoto says again, leaning his cheek against Sousuke’s warm, open palm. He’s still shaking a little, though Sousuke can tell it’s probably more out of embarrassment than from the scare of the prank.

“You don’t need to apologize for anything. It’s those little pieces of shit that better start ru-- “

“Sousuke.”

“What?” he asks, face still set in a somewhat murderous daze.

Makoto pauses for a few seconds, hand reaching up to lay over Sousuke’s. “Promise me you won’t kill any of them.” His smile is faint, but it’s there, and that’s all Sousuke needs to see.

“Fine,” he grumbles reluctantly after another few moments of admiring the peace that has settled over Makoto’s face, and his own lips have turned up. “I’m not letting them off the hook so easily, though. They’ve hurt my angel, after all.”

“I’m… I’m not hurt at all, you know,” Makoto says, turning his eyes away bashfully and trying to quell the grin that’s trying to settle on his lips.

“I know. But, still. I want to be able to take care of you. And things like that.” The words leave his mouth awkwardly, but thankfully, Makoto gets the gist of what he’s saying. A small laugh escapes his mouth and he squeezes Sousuke’s hand.

“From now on, don’t open any lockers without letting me check first, yeah?” Sousuke allows himself to grin as he looks down at Makoto. “And you probably shouldn’t eat anything without letting me check for poison, either. And don’t open any books until I make sure they’re not rigged with explosives. And, before you open any doors - “

“Sousuke, don’t,” Makoto whines, laughing a little more now, “this wasn’t that big of a deal. I’m capable of taking care of myself, okay?”

“I know, I know. But… I want to take care of you sometimes, okay?” he says, repeating his earlier sentiment.

“I think I can live with that.” Makoto seems calmed down enough at this point, and Sousuke is glad to see that familiar lively gleam in those green eyes of his. “We should probably go back. They must be looking for us.”

“Rin better have all those guys on their goddamn _knees_ , ready to beg for forg--”

Makoto leans up and presses his lips lightly against Sousuke’s, just enough to shock him into a momentary silence, and when he pulls away his cheeks have blushed a shade just below the paint covering him.

“Let’s go,” Makoto says hastily, dislodging himself from the tight space and moving past Sousuke down the hallway. “I still need to shower this off.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> ty to the anon for the idea!! :>


End file.
